1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element and a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor light-emitting element, generally, a bonding pad is formed at a portion connecting to a bonding wire made of gold (Au) or the like, the portion being on a transparent electrode. Recently, a flip-chip bonding (FC) mount technology has been developed, in which a semiconductor light-emitting element formed on a substrate transparent to light emission wavelength is reversed and mounted on a circuit board (submount) or a package.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-173269, a flip-chip semiconductor light-emitting device, which is provided with: a translucent substrate; a semiconductor layer in which an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are laminated; a negative electrode connected to the n-type semiconductor layer; a positive electrode connected to the p-type semiconductor layer; and a positive electrode pad and a negative electrode pad connected to the positive electrode and the negative electrode, respectively, is disclosed.
According to the FC mount technology, absorption of light emitted from the light emitting-layer is apt to be reduced due to reducing the thickness of the transparent conductive layer constituting the positive electrode. However, a sheet resistance of the transparent conductive layer is apt to be increased if the thickness of the transparent conductive layer is excessively reduced. Therefore, there is a possibility that poor diffusion of the current is caused and a forward voltage (Vf) is raised.
It is an object of the present invention, in the FC mount technology of the semiconductor light-emitting element, to suppress rising of the forward voltage (Vf) and increase light emission output (Po).